


Vein of Life

by FallenQueen2



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Supernatural Elements, blood/spirit drinking, spirital vampire!Yami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami hasn't told Yugi the whole truth behind how he can take form in the real world outside of the puzzle, Yugi gets curious and as well all know… Curiosity killed the cat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vein of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

Yugi Muto was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling of his room. It was the weekend thankfully, but no one was around to hang out with so Yugi had opted to stay in his room catching up on his homework, card game strategies and reading some new books he had been meaning to read. All the while Yami was floating either behind his shoulder or sitting on the bed looking off into space. Yugi closed his eyes as the gears in his mind grinded together as a thought crossed his mind. How is it that when Yami took his ghostly form that he, Yugi, was the only one that could see him? Numerous possible answers crossed his mind. Instead of lying their letting them tumble around in his mind he sat up and looked at Yami who was lounging on the desk chair, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Hey Yami?" Yugi started catching the spirit's attention, the crimson eyes opened with a curious look in them.

"Yes Yugi?" Yami's baritone's voice bounced off the four walls of the bedroom.

"I have a question." Yugi stated crossed his legs and blinking innocently at the spirit.

"Well, what is your question?" Yami asked regally, it made sense in a way since he HAD been a pharaoh in his other life.

"I was wondering why I am the only one who can see you when you are like this." Yugi waved his hand at the ghostly form of the pharaoh. "I get it has something to do with the puzzle but I was just curious on where you got the power to do this? Is the puzzle really that powerful?"

Yami stilled in his seat, he closed his eyes, as he seemed to compile a suitable answer for the young teen, he let out a long sigh. It really couldn't be avoided besides if this worked out the way he wanted to then it would solve everything… He opened his eyes, standing up and in seconds he was looming above Yugi who tilted his head back to look up at Yami, his neck and veins exposed.

"I have something to tell you Yugi, I should have a long time ago… The reason why I can take shape outside of the puzzle is you…" Yami started off slowly trying to ease the teen into the bombshell he was about to drop.

"Me? Well yeah I solved the puzzle and I'm like a vessel or whatever." Yugi trailed off seeing Yami shaking his head no.

"No, not like that… I mean that I take your life force for my own and that allows me to take shape." Yami said seriously. The room was so silent that it made Yugi's eyes hurt like when you leave a concert and it is too quiet.

"M-My life force? You're stealing my life?" Yugi scrambled backwards on the bed until his back thudded against the wall, his eyes wide as he looked up at Yami with a new emotion. Fear. Yami didn't like that look in Yugi's eyes, it was wrong and should never be there.

"Sort of… Let me show you." Yami closed his eyes and his whole face changed. His eyes became more slanted, his jaw squared out as he opened his mouth and fangs protruded from both his bottom and upper jaw.

"No, NO! Don't come any closer." Yugi trembled before rolling off the bed onto his feet and making a bolt towards the door that slammed shut at the flick of Yami's wrist. The pharaoh sighed since this wasn't really going to according to his plan… He would have to be more drastic and the fact he was running low on life force he really didn't have much of a choice. He walked towards the teen who was trying to force the door open with his nonexistent muscles. Yami gripped Yugi's shoulder and turned him around so they were face to face.

"Sh, I'm not going to hurt you Yugi." Yami placed a hand on Yugi's forehead but the teen was trying to get away. "Don't fight it, please Yugi." Yami pleaded and Yugi's struggling ceased slightly, just long enough for Yami to close his eyes and stretched his arms up to the sides as the eye glowed brightly on his forehead and a light golden light engulfed the room. Yugi's eyes rolled up into his head and his body would have slumped onto the floor but the golden light outlined him, keeping him upright. Yami opened his now glowing eyes, he breathed in deeply before he bit down on Yugi's pale neck. He hit the right vein like always and started to drink Yugi's life force, only taking what he needed to keep surviving. He felt his body becoming more solid as Yugi's became limper and limper under his hand that were wrapped around the teen's upper arms. He felt the fire at the back of his throat, he wanted more. He wanted to drain Yugi dry, he wanted to take all his life force and gain a solid body of his own, his eyes were turning darker and darker before he blinked and retracted his fangs and hands away from the teen who just floated there, head lolling to the side exposing the two red holes on his neck.

Yami placed his right palm over his eyes as he took deep breaths. He had taken too much; he could feel Yugi's life force slowly ebbing away. Yugi was too damn curious for his own good and now Yami only had one option left. The pharaoh moved his right palm away from his eyes. He paused his wrist at his mouth, pain seared along his arm as he bit down into his own life force vein. Hunching over Yami pressed his wrist against Yugi's mouth and forced his own life force down the teen's throat. Moments of this passed before Yami retracted his wrist, watching as the skin healed over like it had never happened. The golden outline around Yugi and the room faded as the eye on Yami's forehead did. The small body of the teen slumped forward thankfully Yami caught Yugi in his arms before the latter fell to the ground and did some serious damage. Yami placed Yugi back onto his bed and pulled the sheets up to his shoulders. He leaned back in the desk chair crossing his legs as he watched his best friend sleep.

Hours passed and soon sunlight peaked through the blinds on the skylight on the slanted window. Low mumbles came from the bed and Yami looked up from the book he had started to read during the night, what? He got bored.

"Good morning Yugi." Yami said cheerfully.

"Moring…Yami did something happen to me last night?" Yugi asked sounding utterly confused as he looked around the room.

"I don't believe so. I just came out to read this book, plus it's Sunday. Go back to sleep Yugi." Yami chuckled as the teen who blinked at him sleepily before turning onto his side, pulling his blanket up over his head and soon fell back into blissful sleep. Yami shook his head, one more accident avoided. This was happening at least once a month now. Perhaps Yami shouldn't wipe his mind clean after every time, but he wasn't ready to let Yugi know his darkest secret just yet. One-day maybe but not today.


End file.
